Pahnm's Strait
Close to the industrial heart of Subsector Cambria there lies Pahmn's Strait, the corridor between the ancient forges of the Cult Mechanicus and its northern mining worlds. Populated only by scarce agricultural worlds few and far between, the Strait is most remarkable only due to its minuscule imprint on the warp. Almost tranquil are here the seas of the Immaterium, creating a passage of calm and dependable currents through which the void farers can safely pass. Trade from the Feirefitz Constellation and the great machines by the Glacial Nebula flows through the strait and is joined here by the vast armadas of bulk freighters carrying agricultural goods and food from the many silent worlds of this region. For much of recorded history, the farms and gardens of these planets have fed billions all throughout the Subsector Cambria. Secrets hidden in plain sight So well a region to travel is the strait, that few souls ever pause, much less end their journey on one of these worlds. The vast trading fleets and regular patrols pass through and over the systems without much thought, rarely seeking the hospitality or supplies among the simple common folk populating the region. Not for naught are the two most notable systems of the region are simple agricultural worlds, innocent and unremarkable in all imperial records. But for the very same reason, these worlds and the uninhabited celestial bodies in their systems have come to hide many nefarious and some marvelous secrets of all those daring enough to hide them in plain sight. Just can be found here by those treading lightly and knowing where to seek answers to just the right questions. In these innocent heartlands of Subsector Cambria, there lies a quiet, distant kind of power much unlike the raw and blatant prowess of the Triumvirate Worlds. Yet those who wield it except at times greater control over the fate of many worlds than high admirals and fabricators. Notable Systems Mechanized Agri World Cruzfradan Raised from the ashes of a once fallen world, the fields of Cruzfradan have yielded rich harvests to feed the masses for ten millennia. The Mechanized Agri World is a technological marvel, tended to and admired by a devout order of Techpriests coming from the Cult of Cambria. These are peaceful people, seeking the divinity of the Omnissiah in the minute details and calibrations necessary to perfect the harvesting and seeding systems of this world. The Machinery of the Agri World takes on countless forms, from domed fields to systematic algae-cultures in its oceans. Row upon row, the entire world is organized in parcels of growth and floral culture – organic growth adhering to the dictate of the machine. Too many priests of the Machine God, there is no greater display of divine order in the whole universe. Horticulture World Jumunhain A stark contrast to the orderly efficiency of Cruzfradan forms the blossoming world of Jumunhain, a planet-wide garden of unrivaled grandeur and design. In its hothouse-palaces grow spices and luxurious fruits abound, outside carefully tended forests form endless temples and corridors, halls and entire cities under their richly adorned crowns. The people of this world live as one with the flora and fauna, which is said to have once descended from seeds brought from Holy Terra itself. The reverence for these plants has informed all the culture of this world, transforming it into a uniquely tranquil display of imperial devotion and glory. History The colonization of Pahmn's Strait as the food-basket of the region, as well as a prominent trading route, predates even imperial history. Findings of early explorators indicated terraforming efforts undertaken by the ancients of humanity, yielding the now flourishing worlds feeding the subsector's masses. Much like the two most important worlds of the region, Cruzfradan, and Jumunhain, the nature of these terraformed worlds follows one of two patterns: Some are, like Jumunhain, endless gardens yielding beauty and luxurious fruit and spice, others are heavily mechanized Agri Worlds, producing crops and roots, fungus and algae en masse. Category:Regions Category:Browse Category:Subsector Cambria